Un coup de froid
by Nanthana14
Summary: Revenir à New York après plusieurs mois passés au Cap Vert peut avoir des conséquences un peu inattendues. [FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série**

_**Début Saison 4**_

**Revenir à New York après plusieurs mois passés au Cap Vert peut avoir des conséquences un peu ****inattendues****. ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "U****ne fic centrée sur Neal et son amitié avec Peter, en restant dans le canon de la série****"**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**Un coup de froid**_

L'hiver new yorkais était froid. L'humidité s'insinuait dans vos vêtements et vous prenait par surprise si vous n'étiez pas assez couvert. Les costumes de Byron étaient certes bien coupés, mais quand il se mit à tousser au point de manquer de s'étrangler pendant que sa gorge le piquait comme jamais, il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fait de rajouter trois pulls et une écharpe.

Surtout que ce n'était pas le jour ! Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'il était rentré de son escapade au Cap Vert. Peter retrouvait à peine sa place à la tête de l'unité et ses chefs le regardaient toujours avec cet air suspect. Après tout, il avait désobéi à tout le monde en allant chercher son consultant après l'avoir laisser s'enfuir pour le protéger. S'il revenait au travail sans son consultant, cela finirait de le faire mal voir de ses supérieurs et Neal refusait que ce soit le cas. Il l'avait sauvé, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber maintenant que tout semblait enfin mieux se passer. Non, pour Neal ce n'était décidément pas le bon jour pour tomber malade ! Surtout que ce dernier avait horreur de ça !

Bon, personne n'aimait être malade, mais pour le jeune homme, habitué à se débrouiller seul, la maladie était quelque chose d'effrayant. Quand la fièvre le faisait grelotter, quand il était trop faible pour se lever, il baissait sa garde. Il perdait le contrôle. Il devenait vulnérable et ça, c'était terrible parce qu'être vulnérable c'était être en danger. Neal frémit. Non, dans le milieu où il avait grandi, il ne fallait pas être vulnérable.

Le jeune homme continua de tousser durement pendant de longues secondes, puis, lorsqu'il parvint à calmer sa toux, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille. Son regard se posa sur son téléphone portable, posé sur la table de nuit. Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler Peter avant de se pelotonner sous un amoncellement de couverture. Ce serait avouer qu'il se sentait mal, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Pour le moment, il était si patraque qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes.

Pendant qu'il était toujours en train de peser le pour et le contre, son téléphone se mit à sonner furieusement. Neal tendit le bras, souriant en voyant le numéro de Peter. Il allait finir par croire qu'ils étaient connectés tous les deux ! En fronçant les sourcils devant ses doigts qui tremblaient, Neal parvint à décrocher, murmurant d'une voix sourde à peine reconnaissable.

\- Peter ?

\- Neal ? C'est quoi cette voix, tu as trop fait la fête pour ton retour ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, je…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de venir passer te prendre ce matin. On a un souci avec l'affaire Kleber. La juge est sur le point de le relâcher sous caution et tu le connais, si on le relâche, il va filer.

\- Peter, je…

\- Je file au tribunal, le coupa de nouveau son ami. Retrouve-moi au bureau. Je vais obtenir une suspension et après on épluche tout le dossier pour voir où ça coince. Il est hors de question qu'il s'en sorte.

\- Peter, je ne sais pas si…

\- Non Neal, ce n'est pas le moment ! A tout à l'heure !

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir une seule de ses phrases, Peter raccrocha de manière abrupte, faisant soupirer son ami.

\- Je me sens mal Peter, murmure le jeune homme pour lui-même.

L'espace d'un instant, il lutta contre son envie de rappeler son ami, mais l'agent du FBI devait déjà être au tribunal et son téléphone coupé. Le rappeler ne servirait à rien, peut-être que lorsqu'il verrait son teint quelque part entre le gris et le blanc, il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas en état de venir travailler, mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il se lève et qu'il traîne sa carcasse au boulot.

Un peu maladroitement, Neal écarta les couvertures et posa les pieds par terre. La tête lui tourna et la fièvre le fit trembler, mais il ferma les yeux quelques secondes le temps que ces désagréables sensations passent, avant de se lever. En se tenant au mur, il traversa la pièce et se faufila dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain et à sa penderie.

Le carrelage froid n'était pas si désagréable sous ses pieds et il eut l'impression que ça le réveillait un peu. Neal prit une inspiration et s'approcha du lavabo au moment même où une nouvelle quinte de toux tenta de le terrasser. Plié en deux, il parvint à s'agripper au lavabo et attendit que sa toux cesse. Sa respiration était sifflante et, quand il redressa la tête, il se reconnut à peine dans le miroir. La fièvre faisait briller ses prunelles cristallines tandis que sa peau n'était pas grise mais carrément translucide.

\- Note à moi-même : Caffrey, tu ferais mieux de retourner au lit !

Mais en faisant ça, Neal savait que Peter serait déçu. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, lui qui avait manqué de tout perdre pour le ramener ici, avec lui, auprès des gens qu'il aimait et de sa… famille ? Les pensées de Neal allèrent vers June. Il aurait bien aimé que la vieille dame soit là cette semaine pour prendre soin de lui. S'abandonner entre ses mains, ce n'était pas comme pour le reste, elle était comme… sa mère. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation des Marshall avant de venir le chercher pour le ramener ici. Neal sourit. Oui, il pouvait se montrer vulnérable avec elle, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle rendait visite à ses neveux. Neal ouvrit donc le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour tenter de se donner meilleurs mine. Peine perdue quand il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir.

En plaquant la main sur son front, il trouva que sa fièvre était alarmante, mais il n'avait rien non plus pour la faire descendre, c'était le revers de la médaille quand on était aussi peu malade que lui. Le jeune homme avait bien compris que c'était à cause des derniers événements qu'il avait fini par succomber à un quelconque virus. Le fait de passer du chaud torride des îles au froid new yorkais, la balle dans sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas anodin.

En soupirant, Neal décida de tenter de prendre une douche, c'était une idée comme une autre pour faire baisser un peu sa fièvre, mais une autre quinte de toux le prit, le secouant encore plus violemment que les autres. Neal toussa longuement et décida de retourner en direction de la chambre. Mauvaise idée ! Sa quinte de toux, lui entraînant un vertige vicieux qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le jeune homme tenta bien de se rattraper au lavabo, mais il le manqua et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

OooooO

D'un pas rapide, Peter entra dans le bureau de l'équipe des Cols Blancs tout en lançant un regard agacé au bureau de Neal, bureau qui était non seulement inoccupé, mais qui ne portait aucune trace du passage de son jeune consultant. Énervé, il se retourna vers Jones.

\- Tu as vu Caffrey ?

\- Pas depuis hier soir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche bon sang ! Je l'ai appelé exprès en plus. Montre-moi où est son traceur ?

L'agent de terrain se dirigea vers son ordinateur, lançant la localisation du traceur du jeune consultant avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Apparemment il est toujours chez June.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, regardez.

Peter frémit. Neal était toujours prêt à chercher un moyen pour se débarrasser de ce traceur, il leur avait prouvé à tous en disparaissant pendant plusieurs mois. Peter avait mis sa carrière en jeu pour le retrouver et le ramener, mais le jeune escroc restait un criminel épris de liberté. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé un nouveau moyen de s'enfuir ?

\- Je préviens les Marshalls ? Demanda Jones.

\- Non, répliqua Peter, peu enclin à voir débarquer chez June une bande de cow-boy brutaux. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait.

\- Je vous accompagne ?

\- Non, ça ira, commence à reprendre le dossier Kleber.

OooooO

La Ford Taurus se gara un peu brutalement devant la maison de June et Peter en sortit d'un pas rapide qui trahissait sa mauvaise humeur. Neal le savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les idiots ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer par moment !

Toujours aussi énervé et préoccupé par cette fichue affaire qui l'avait sorti de son lit précipitamment sans même avoir eu le temps de boire son café, Peter frappa à la porte, souriant à la bonne de June qui lui ouvrit.

\- Monsieur Burke ?

\- Je viens chercher Neal.

\- Ah, je ne l'ai pas vu encore ce matin.

\- Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Il est parti avant que vous arriviez ?

\- Non, je veux dire qu'il n'est pas descendu, je l'ai écouté bouger un peu il me semble.

Intrigué, Peter hocha la tête. Pourquoi diable Neal n'était pas sorti alors qu'il avait pris le soin de lui téléphoner. Après un rapide merci, il se faufila dans l'escalier et gagna quatre à quatre le dernier étage. Peter donna deux petits coups sur la porte et attendit.

\- Neal ?

Devant l'absence de réaction, il soupira et grommela.

\- Je vais entrer ! Fais en sorte d'être habillé !

Toujours sans réponse, Peter entra dans la pièce. Le penthouse lui parut, à première vue, vide. Il fronça les sourcils tout en se rapprochant du lit de son ami dans l'angle de la pièce.

\- Neal ?

Les draps étaient en boule et en posant une main sur le matelas, il constata qu'il était encore plein de sueur.

\- Neal ?

Le regard de Peter continuait de balayer la pièce pendant que de l'inquiétude commençait à l'assaillir.

\- Neal ?

La porte de la terrasse étant fermée, il se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain. Quelque chose n'allait pas et sa colère laissait de plus en plus la place à de l'inquiétude.

\- Neal ?

Sans plus se soucier de la décence, Peter poussa la porte de la salle de bain, poussant un cri en découvrant son jeune ami étendu sur le sol, seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama, la peau livide et les yeux clos.

\- Neal !

Peter se jeta à genoux sur le sol et posa une main sur sa joue. Une joue brûlante qui le fit frissonner.

\- Neal ?

Sans se redresser, le jeune homme émit un grognement et entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Peter ?

Dans la confusion provoquée par sa fièvre, il ne savait pas s'il était en train de rêver ou non, mais en tous cas, cette silhouette ressemblait bien à celle de son ami.

\- Neal, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda Peter en glissant ses mains sous lui pour l'allonger dans ses bras. Tu es à la fois brûlant et frigorifié.

Son visage était brûlant mais son corps gelé d'être resté étendu sur le carrelage de cette salle de bain, depuis… Peter ne savait pas depuis quand, mais il tendit une main pour attraper le peignoir dont il le recouvrit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour décoller ses mèches brunes de son front. Neal lui adressa un regard plein de gratitude avant de frémir et de se mettre à tousser. Peter le redressa un peu plus et posa la main sur sa poitrine congestionnée. Il le serra contre lui, attendant que la quinte cesse et l'observa glisser sa tête dans son cou en murmurant.

\- Je crois que j'ai attrapé quelque chose.

\- Ça je le vois, merci. Je ne pensais jamais voir ça un jour. Tu n'arrives pas à embrouiller les virus pour qu'ils t'évitent ?

\- Pas tout le temps, lui répondit Neal avec un léger sourire qui rassura Peter.

L'agent du FBI passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de presser doucement la joue de son jeune ami malade.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es levé de ton lit avec une fièvre pareille ?

\- Il fallait bien que je tente de ressembler à quelque chose avant de te rejoindre.

\- Ouais, d'où ma deuxième question, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Tu avais besoin de moi… En ce moment, je…

\- Neal ! Je sais que le FBI peut être rigide et obtus, mais malade comme tu es, personne ne te ferait le reproche de ne pas venir travailler aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Neal en se remettant à tousser.

\- Oui, répondit Peter en le tenant contre lui le temps que sa toux s'arrête.

Une fois que la quinte prit fin, Peter glissa une main sous le bras de son ami tout en lui disant.

\- Allez ! Debout ! Je te ramène au lit.

\- Attends, je ne suis pas sûr de mes jambes, je…

\- T'en fais pas, je te tiens.

Neal sourit et Peter le redressa. Il fit glisser un bras de son ami sur ses épaules et le soutint jusqu'au lit au bord duquel il l'assit avant de plaquer une main sur son front.

\- Tu as vraiment une fièvre de cheval, allonge-toi.

Neal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et laissa son corps courbaturé s'effondrer dans son lit. Peter l'ensevelit sous les couvertures avant de se laisser tomber assis à ses côtés pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Sa main s'arrêta sur sa nuque.

\- Bon, alors voilà le programme. Comme Mr Caffrey ne tombe jamais malade, j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien pour lutter contre ce virus dans tes placards, je vais descendre à la pharmacie au coin de la rue et après je te ferai un bouillon de poule à la Burke.

Les yeux fiévreux, presque translucide du jeune homme s'animèrent d'un éclair d'amusement.

\- Un bouillon de poule à la Burke ?

\- Tout à fait. C'est un remède que ma mère tient de sa mère qui le tenait elle-même de sa mère.

\- Ouh là ! Tout ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, nous avons des secrets ancestraux.

\- Et tu comptes vraiment le partager avec moi ? Demanda Neal avant de tousser à nouveau durement.

Peter déplaça sa main dans son dos, tentant maladroitement de cacher son inquiétude. Il était vraiment malade. Le simple fait de penser le laisser seul pour descendre à la pharmacie l'inquiétait. Il laissa sa main sur son dos, attendant que sa toux cesse à nouveau, lui laissant une respiration sifflante.

\- Bon changement de plan, je vais commencer par appeler un médecin. Il te faut un traitement de cheval.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec les chevaux aujourd'hui ? S'amusa Neal.

Peter rit doucement. Sa fièvre n'avait pas totalement fait disparaître ses traits de caractère. Il se contenta de lui répondre par une légère tape sur l'épaule et se leva du lit pour aller à l'évier. Il remplit un grand verre d'eau et revint vers le lit.

\- Allez assis-toi. Tu as besoin de boire aussi.

Neal s'exécuta, tentant de cacher que ce simple geste venait de lui déclencher un vertige, mais Peter le comprit et il cala son épaule dans son dos avant de lui mettre le verre dans la main. Neal sourit et se mit à boire. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait totalement desséché ! Du coin de l'œil, il observa Peter envoyer un texto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je dis à Jones de s'occuper de Kléber seul.

\- De quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai un consultant avec 40 de fièvre qui a besoin que je prenne soin de lui.

\- Ce consultant est majeur.

\- Ce consultant vient de passer deux heures sur le sol de sa salle de bain parce qu'il était trop faible pour se redresser.

\- Mais…, commença Neal avant de se remettre à tousser.

Peter passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir et murmura en réponse tout en lui prenant le verre vide des mains pour le poser sur la table de chevet à côté de lui.

\- Neal… Je sais combien être malade doit être terrifiant pour quelqu'un qui tente de contrôler tout ce qui l'entoure en permanence, mais ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Tu as le droit d'être malade, de ne pas aller bien. Je suis là, tu sais. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

\- Tu as sans doute pourtant mieux à faire…

\- Non, pas tout de suite, pas tant que je ne serai pas sûr que tout va bien.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander, je… commença Neal avant de se remettre à tousser.

\- Je le sais bien, dit Peter en guidant sa tête sur son épaule. Mais tu n'es pas seul, je suis là Neal. Repose-toi, je prends soin de toi.

\- Merci… murmura doucement le jeune homme dont les paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

\- De rien Neal.

\- Tu vas rester là ?

\- Oui, je reste… Je vais appeler ce médecin, mais je reste, ne t'en fais pas, mon grand. Par contre promets-moi de ne plus recommencer ce genre de choses. Si tu es malade, tu me le dis.

\- Promis, lui répondit Neal en s'endormant doucement sur son épaule.

Peter soupira, mais le laissa faire, basculant prudemment à l'arrière dans le lit pour l'allonger avec lui sans le réveiller. Du bout des doigts, il caressa doucement sa joue toujours brûlante, mais n'obtint pas de réaction. Il s'était vraiment endormi dans ses bras et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Neal n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller s'il n'était pas en confiance et, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, c'était une belle preuve d'amitié de le voir s'écrouler de cette manière dans ses bras. De sa main libre, Peter reprit son téléphone, cherchant un nom dans le répertoire avant d'appeler.

\- Docteur Bowman ? Ici Peter Burke, vous consultez toujours à domicile en fin de matinée ?


End file.
